The Supernatural Diaries
by zombietastic-artist
Summary: You are the latest transfer student to Mystic Falls High. Hoping to get a fresh start, your parents decided to move to Mystic Falls and there you'll meet Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and the gang...After a while you settle in and despite a little of the unexplained, things are looking up...Until a couple of Winchesters roll into town...
1. Chapter 1

The Supernatural Diaries

A Supernatural x The Vampire Diaries crossover

Reader Insert

_Setting – Just midway of Season Four of TVD and right after episode five of SPN Season 9._

_My sister always said two things suck the most in this world...Life and being the new girl at school._

Sighing, you stood outside of your new school. Mystic Falls High. "Well...this is it..." walking through the door, you took out your class schedule and maneuvered through the throng of students. Juggling this and the five books, you carefully walked through the hallways. "Okayyy first up is...French..._Great_..." you muttered before smacking into someone, making you fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" a feminine voice exclaimed as you gingerly shook your head. "I-it's fine...I wasn't paying attention." Looking up, a brunette with red streaks was kneeling before you. Next to her were two other girls. A blonde and a raven haired girl. "Are you okay?" the brunette asked, as she picked up your scattered books. "I'm fine. It was an accident." you placated, gathering the other two books and getting to your feet. "Thanks." you murmured as the girl returned the other three texts. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself...I'm Elena." The newly named girl replied with a smile. "Elena Gilbert. These are my friends Bonnie," she paused, turning to the dark skinned girl. "And Caroline." Elena then gestured to the blonde.

"Hi." "Nice to meet you!" They replied, making you give a small smile. "I'm (y/n)...(y/n) (l/n). Look, it was _really_ nice meeting you all but I gotta get to French class...Don't want to be late on my first day..."

"Oh you're a new student?" Caroline suddenly piped up. "Sophomore?" at this, you gave a weak laugh.

"Well...I don't think there are much eighteen year olds in the tenth grade..."

"Wait, you're a _senior_?!" the blonde blinked as Elena and Bonnie merely gave each other stunned looks. Watching Caroline from head to toe, a bit of confusion washed over you.

"Ummm...yeah?"

"But you're so short!" almost instantly, the blonde covered her mouth with a squeak.

"Caroline!" Bonnie frowned as your eyes narrowed slightly. _What?_ Who likes being called short? Giving a cheesy smile, the blonde wrung her hands.

"Sorry..." she winced. Closing your eyes, you let out a sigh and shook your head.

"N-Never mind...Anyways, this was _almost_ an enjoyable waste of five minutes which I'll never get back again..._Ever_...Nice meeting you..._I think_." without another word you quickly walked past the trio and sped off to class.

"Well that was fun...Not." Caroline frowned. Giving a small laugh, Elena gave her a glance.

"Well, you kinda had that coming, Care...You did call her short..." groaning in annoyance, the Vampire gave a pout.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose-" a small groan from Bonnie cut the duo off as they quickly addressed their friend.

"Bonnie?" Elena frowned. "Hey, you okay? What is it?" gathering herself, the Witch shook her head.

"That girl...(y/n)...When she passed by her shoulder touched me...I got a weird feeling..."

"Wait, so..." looking around, Caroline got a little closer. "Is she a..."

"Witch?" Bonnie finished. "No...But she is _something_..."

~Timeskip~

-Last Chance Motel, Indiana-

Sighing deeply, Dean chugged down some coffee as he stared at the laptop screen. As much as he hated to say it, _Thank God_ that Inuit spell finally wore off. Doing a couple more job searches, the older Winchester brother glanced up as Sam came through the front door with a bag.

"Where've you been?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow as Sam approached the table. "Out. I got you real scrambled eggs and bacon. With the oil since you love the 'good stuff' and more pie...Went out for a run too and I think I stumbled onto a job for us..." furrowing his brows, Dean looked at his brother from head to toe.

"You did all that? Already?!" looking at the laptop, his eyes narrowed. "It's only eight-thirty, Sammy..." frowning, the taller of the two took a seat.

"Uh, yeah...So?"

"So..." Dean started, taking his breakfast. "I don't want you overexerting yourself, Sam. You just got through those Trials and..."

"And I feel great!" the brunette finished, making Dean sigh.

"I heard that before..." he muttered, digging into his eggs and bacon. Rubbing his face, Sam sighed deeply.

"Look, I know you're worried and everything. I get it but...Dean I'm telling you I'm _fine_. I haven't felt this good in...in a really, _really_ long time..."

"Yeah but..."

"_Dean_..." Sam chastised, making the older hunter sigh.

"Alright, alright." he placated. "Now lemme hear about this job you've..._'stumbled upon'_." Smiling, the moose retrieved his cup of coffee and the papers from the plastic bag.

"Okay...take a look at this." he pushed the newspaper to his brother. Eating some more bacon, Dean brandished the paper with one hand, taking in the cover story.

"_'Mystic Falls string of killings leave officers baffled.'_" he recited. "So?" at this, Sam sighed and grabbed the paper.

"Dean this is Mystic Falls..._THE_ Mystic Falls in Virginia...You know, Mystic Falls probably the most supernatural town known to Hunters?"

"Ohh!_ That _Mystic Falls!"

"What? As opposed to the seven other Mystic Falls that don't exist?"

"Shut up..." Dean frowned and this soon lead to the dreaded 'Bitchface'. "Don't gimme that look..." rolling his eyes, Sam gulped some more French Vanilla coffee.

"Anyway, this place is chock full of probably everything you could think of. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches..."

"Don't...Don't say Witches..." Dean frowned. "I hate Witches." he shuddered, finishing off his breakfast.

"Yeah well, they have everything here. Even heard there's a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. I think that's what's having an all you can eat buffet in this place. It's about...a nine hour drive from here...Give or take." Sam replied and, downing the rest of his coffee, Dean gave him a smirk.

"Let's get a-hunting then..."

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my newest fanfic, The Supernatural Diaries! I had a hell of a time writin' it so I hope you had a hell of a time reading! **_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	2. UPDATE NOTICE

_**UPDATE**_

_****__zombietastic-artist~ _Hey people! This is just an update to say I have not abandoned this or any fanfic I'm currently working on. I've finally started my graphic design associates degree so that and Cosplay are mainly taking up my time. However, to satiate you all for a while, I'm posting three Avengers x Reader fanfics that did really well on deviantart. I'm working as hard as I can on all chapter updates for my current fanfictions so please sit tight peeps! The Raven's Flight, The Supernatural Diaries, My Soulmate and a couple more will be updated real soon! Probably this week! Andd, along with that...I've got some How To Train Your Human mini fics/one shots on the way as well. Not to mention, I'm halfway finished with the first chapter of How To Train Your Human's SEQUEL! I've got a lot in store guys, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

The Supernatural Diaries

A Supernatural x The Vampire Diaries crossover

Reader Insert

_S__etting – Just midway of Season Four of TVD and right after episode five of SPN Season 9._

_If there was one language that could give anyone a headache, it was French..._

Sighing, you drummed your fingers on your desk and skimmed through your hastily taken notes. Despite all the hassle, your teacher was still late to class and, not being known for having a lot of patience, you resorted to angrily glaring at your French text.

"Whoa, easy there. What'd French do to get the evil eyes?" a familiar voice joked and looking to your right, a certain two toned girl sat next to you.

"Elena..." you murmured, propping your cheek on your knuckles, "Didn't expect you to be in French too..." at this she gave a small smile.

"Well," she shrugged, patting her French text book, "My friend's been failing and needs all the help I can give him. I manage pretty okay so to give him a little extra help we do double French periods together."

"Ah." you replied. Looking around, you noticed Caroline and Bonnie weren't around. "I take it the judgy chick and Bonnie have a different class?" at this, the brunette Vampire gave a nod.

"Yeah. I think they have English right now, as funny as it sounds." she giggled. "And Caroline isn't really..._judgy_ she just..."

"Doesn't have a filter on her mouth?" you finished, making Elena give a weak chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but, in a way. She means well so don't worry about it." she smiled. "Oh, by the way, where did you move from? I mean you are transferred, right?"

"Oh, y-yeah...I moved from (hometown) 'cause my parents wanted a...f-fresh start..." at this you gave a nervous laugh. Blinking as she picked up on your sudden anxiety, Elena frowned.

"Did I say something wrong, (y/n)? I mean you don't have to tell me if-"

"Sorry I'm late class!" a woman apologized as she bustled into the room, her voice laden with a heavy French accent. Writing her name on the board, the brunette stood before the class. "Bonjour, la classe!" _"Good morning. class!"_

"Bonjour, Mrs. Blackstone." came the unenthusiastic murmurs of the students. You, however, just sat in your seat without saying a peep. It was your first ever French class after all...You weren't exactly Pepé Le Pew in the language department now were you?

"Bon. Sortez vos livres et passer à la page cinq s'il vous plaît. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui." _"Good. Take out your books and turn to page five please. We have a lot of work to do today."_ shooting Elena a worried, hell, a downright fearful glance, she simply gave you a reassuring smile and got you to page five.

'_Don't worry (y/n), it's gonna be fine. Just a bad start today, that's all. Nothing else could possibly go wrong, right?'_

If only you knew how wrong you were.

Things were about to get real hairy real soon and you'd be smack dab in the center of it.

_-5 miles from Mystic Falls-_

"How much further is this damn Vamp infested town anyway? We've been driving for what seems like forever!" Dean grouched from behind the wheel with a mouthful of pie. Glancing at Sam who was face deep in the map made him even more annoyed. "Well?" the older of the two frowned. "Anything there, Sammy? Hell I bet you've got the damn map upside down!" at this, a crinkling could be heard as Sam was apparently taking his annoyance out on the poor, innocent map.

"Will you just cool it, Dean? We're five miles out! We'll get to the damn place when we get there!" the adorable moose snapped, making Dean whistle lowly.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were _PMSing_ this week..."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

_Aaannnd, there was the Bitchface..._

Just your average Winchester day, eh? But as Mystic Falls grew closer, the two brothers had no idea what they were stepping into.

_**TBC...**_

_**zombietastic-artist~ Yeaahhh...I'm sorry this is so short but I've got a lot on my plate rn, as stated in the update I posted earlier this week. Hopefully I can start chapter three and make it longer. anyways, fave and follow, peeps!**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-zombii out-**_


End file.
